Emotion Sickness Again?
by NovalleNation
Summary: Shego and Drakken are the two victims of a certain scientist wanting revenge. When he puts a Moodulator on Shego, how does it affect them? Shego/Drakken.
1. Chapter 1

Read and review plz! No flames.

Let's Begin:

It was the middle of summer now. Kim and Ron were in college. Meanwhile, Shego and Drakken were now not necessarily heroes, but no longer villains. They decided to think about which side they would choose. The duo also agreed not to talk about the previous 'events' that happened between them when they were saving the earth. It was to awkward for them to think about, much less talk about it. Especially the 'flower-hug' incident, as most people dubbed it. But things were about to get much more awkward.

They had no idea that a certain scientist was about to get his revenge. This scientist was the one who created the Moodulators. He was furious about them breaking into his lab. He had watched when Dr. Drakken got his award and he also saw the 'flower-hug'. This gave him an idea. He noticed how embarrassed they were and came up with the perfect plan. "They want my Moodulators? They can have them!" he exclaimed, letting out an evil laugh. "But first, I want lunch." he said to himself as he walked out of his lab.

"Shego!" the blue-skinned scientist called for his lovely green assistant. He heard her sigh as she walked to his desk. "Yeah?" she asked carelessly, leaning onto his desk, her raven hair falling onto it.

"Can you please come to ka-" he was cut off by Shego yelling at him "I told you I don't want to go to karaoke!" Drakken frowned at this. "But why?" he whined, crossing his arms and pouting.

Shego sighed again, but this time in defeat. "Alright, alright! I'll go." Drakken immediately stopped pouting. "Oh, thank you, Shego!" he exclaimed, but before she could respond, he hugged her.

She froze quickly. She felt all warm and electric inside. Wait, why did she feel like that? It was just a hug! She's just overreacting, but why? Did she have feelings for him? No, of course not! It was just her mind playing tricks on her because of what happened at the Award Ceremony. Why did his dumb flowers have to do that? Her brothers have been teasing her ever since, along with everyone else. Drakken's voice broke her thoughts.

"We should get going. Karaoke starts at 9:00 and it's 8:45 now." . Shego just nodded, not saying a word.

They walked outside of the lair and got into the hover car. "I'll drive." Shego stated, Drakken just nodded his head slowly. He looked kind of... uncomfortable.

"You okay, Dr. D?" Shego asked, a look of concern on her face. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine!" he assured, she didn't believe him, but decided to forget it.

She started the hover car and drove to the karaoke bar. Drakken was staring at his feet blankly, which Shego thought was weird.

Neither did any of them know that they were being followed. "You will feel my wrath!" the scientist declared. He pulled into the parking lot next to Shego and Drakken. As Shego walked in, he quickly but softly placed the Moodulator on Shego's neck. Shego didn't notice him put the device on her neck and continued to walk into the karaoke bar.

"Okay, now let's see..." he spoke to himself, playing with the Moodulator remote until he got to 'love'. "Ah ha! This should be interesting..." he said evilly. He hid behind a plant near Shego and Drakken's table. He watched as Shego's expression changed from boredom. Now she was staring at Drakken dreamily. Drakken didn't notice at the moment because he was too busy paying attention to the singers on stage.

"Aren't you gonna sing? I'm sure you'll do awesome!" Shego cheered, leaving Drakken confused. "Are you being sweet or sarcastic? I can never tell." Drakken asked before making any choices.

"I'm being serious!" she exclaimed in a hurt tone. "Why would I be sarcastic about that?" she asked, looking in Drakken's eyes.

"Because y- you a- are always.." Drakken stuttered, becoming lost in Shego's eyes "Always?" Shego asked, pushing him to continue. Drakken couldn't say anything, he just kept looking at her.

"Always.." he tried, their bodies moving closer to each other. Shego closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Drakken took the hint and kissed her. Shego moved her hand to Drakken's neck, embracing him. Drakken moved his hand to behind her head. They could have stayed like that forever if the scientist hadn't switched Shego's mood to 'anger'. Shego's fists lit up and she threw plasma at Drakken, knocking him back.

"You have some nerve!" Shego yelled angrily, chasing him outside. "Shego! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" he begged. He was now cornered up against the wall.

"Oh, I'll hurt you!" she snarled. She picked up her glowing fist but suddenly lowered it. This was because the doctor had changed her mood to 'sad'.

She began crying, hard. "How could you play with my emotions like that!?" she managed through the sobbing.

"I didn't mean to do that!" Drakken exclaimed softly, putting a hand on Shego's shoulder. Shego just removed his hand an ran away. "Shego, wait!" he called running after her. This would be a long night.

The End ( Of this chapter ) ;)

Yep! I'm going to be making my first multi-chapter story! Wish me luck, I'll try to make Chapter 2 ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter! Yay! Read & review plz. No flames.

Let's Begin:

Shego was crying as she was running. This made it difficult to see and caused her to fall. She didn't even bother getting up, she just sat there, crying. Drakken finally caught up with her and came rushing to her side.

"Shego! Are you okay?" he asked, bending over to catch his breath. "No! You hurt me badly!" she screamed at him, only to burst into more tears after.

"I'm sorry!" he insisted, looking at Shego with a worried face. The scientist hit 'happy' and Shego began to smile.

"It's okay! We can forget about it!" she said happily. "Oh um, great!" he exclaimed, still completely confused.

She hugged him and sighed with relief. "I'm so glad I didn't hurt you!" she chirped cheerfully, releasing the hug and smiling at him.

The scientist became bored and decided to go back to 'love' mode. He pressed the button and decided to leave because it was really late. "Oh well, they'll be fine." he insisted as he walked to his car. Meanwhile, Shego began to stare in Drakken's eyes the way she had before. Drakken, this time, was too scared to make any moves. He was still cornered so this scared him even worse, Shego might become very angry again.

"Doc, what was that thing you did before?" she purred, slowly moving closer to him. "Um, what thing?" he asked, to dull to figure out what she was talking about.

"I think it went like this." she said quickly. Before Drakken could say anything, she was pinning him to the wall, her lips on his. He didn't even think, he just kissed her back.

She released, putting her fingers to her lips and smiling. Drakken however, was blushing madly and scared to death.

"Um, yes, well we should get back to the lair!" Drakken exclaimed nervously. "Okay." Shego responded, her fingers still on her lips.

They walked back to the hover car. Drakken was thinking about everything that had just happened. Why did she kiss him? Did she have feelings for him? No, why would she? He's just some old, crazy, blue guy. There is no way a woman like that could love somebody like him. Or could she?

"I got cocoa-moo!" Shego squealed, handing Drakken a cup. "Thank you, Shego." he responded calmly, grabbing the cup and drinking some.

"I hope you enjoy it! If it's not good enough I'll get another one." she insisted, looking at his expression to see any clue of disliking it.

"Oh no! This is really good!" Drakken assured, lowering back into his seat.

"Okay, good!" Shego said happily, driving them to the lair. "You deserve the best." she muttered.

When they arrived at the lair, Drakken sat down on the couch, deep in thought. "Are you okay?" Shego asked lovingly. He didn't respond and this worried Shego.

Shego walked in front of him and placed her arms on his shoulders. She bent down so she could face him. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

Drakken looked at her, too. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke their connection. "I'll get it." Drakken grumbled, not wanting to be broken from that moment.

When he opened the door, he almost fainted. "Mother, what a surprise!" he said, trying to fake a tone of happiness in his voice. "Hi my little Drewbie!" she greeted, hugging him so tightly that he could barely breath.

The hug Shego gave him was way better.

The End

Yes, yes, there will be more chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long! I was busy doing a lot of stuff. My mom just had a baby so I've been helping her. Plus, our internet stopped working for a while. Enjoy!

Let's Begin:

"So, what brings you here so late, mother?" Drakken asked, a fake smile spreading across his face.

Why did his mother always have to ruin everything? He was having a moment with Shego! Oh no, what would Shego do? His mother will probably embarrass him to death. He better get ready for a whole lot of mocking. All he needed was his mother telling stories about when he was a baby and-

He shuddered at the thought. "Well, I have some cupcakes and I know how much you love them so I brought you some. Plus, I wanted to see my Drewbie!" she chirped, pinching his cheeks.

He removed her hands gently from his cheeks. "Where did you get cupcakes?" Shego asked before Drakken could.

Mrs. Lipsky turned around to face Shego. "Oh, hi there! Drewbie, you didn't tell me your girlfriend was here!" Drakken just blushed, so Shego took action.

"Yep! I'm here, his girlfriend!" Drakken's head shot up and he just stared at Shego, who was smiling. Shego. Smiling. It wasn't one of those fake smiles, but an actual happy one.

She kissed his cheek and giggled. Why was Shego doing this? Was she just trying to play games with his mother's mind? Possibly, but she's been acting like this before his mother even showed up. Maybe she's just trying to be nice for once. She probably just wants a vacation or something. But isn't all of this trying a little too hard? Well, he can't complain, he kind of liked the attention.

"Can I get a picture of you and my son? I would love to show everybody that my Drewbie has a nice girlfriend!" Mrs. Lipsky asked in a cheerful tone. Drakken didn't even have time to respond before Shego cut in. "Sure! That would be great!" she exclaimed, smiling even more than before.

Shego stood right next to Drakken and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aww, how cute! Ready?" his mother asked. "Yep!" Shego chirped.

Drakken smiled, along with Shego who had been smiling even before the picture. Mrs. Lipsky got out her camera and took the picture. Unfortunately, she had flash on, causing Drakken to be practically blind for a second.

"What a nice picture!" his mother cheered. "Yes! Would you mind sending us a copy?" Shego asked hopefully. "Of course, sweetie!" she replied, putting the picture in her purse.

"Well, I better get going! Here are your cupcakes, Drew." his mother sighed, handing him the cupcakes. _My Drewbie deserves these, he did save the world! _

"Thank you, mother. Farewell!" Drakken said, grabbing the basket of cupcakes from his mother. When his mother left, Shego kept staring at him. He eventually noticed this.

"What?" he asked, looking back at Shego. "I just never realized how cute you were." she responded softly.

Drakken blushed, feeling both flattered and uncomfortable. _Who knows what Shego might try next._ "Um, thanks." he said sheepishly.

She giggled and had a certain look in her eye. "So, can we continue what we started at karaoke?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Uh- well, um- I-" he stuttered before he was cut off by Shego who was, once again, kissing him. Her arms were draped around his neck.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until another knock was heard at the door.

They both separated and Drakken went to the door. When he opened it, standing there was none other than Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"Hey Drak- is that _lipstick _on your mouth?" Kim accused, squinting to try and see better. "Um, n-"

Drakken tried to respond, until Shego came over.

"Hi Kimmie! What brings you here?" she questioned a little to nicely. "Well-" Kim stopped as she came to a realization. _That's black lipstick on his lips, like Shego's. Shego is also the only other one here so does that mean..?_

"Did you and Shego- um.." she suggested, waving her finger between them. Drakken's face turned so dark of a blue that some might mistake it for purple.

"Yep!" Shego answered straightforwardly, smiling while doing so. "Right, okay. Um, anyways, we're here because we wanted to give you this." Kim said, trying to change the subject.

She handed Drakken an envelope that contained an invitation. "You've been invited to our summer party! Boo-yah!" Ron cheered.

Shego, once again, got the first say in this. "Sure! We'd love to go, Kimmie!" she exclaimed, clinging on to Drakken's arm.

Kim and Ron tried not to laugh. _I always knew they'd get together! _They thought in unison. "Well, we better get going. See you at the party!" Kim tried to reason, hoping to let the couple continue with their previous activities.

"O-Okay bye." Drakken muttered, his face still flushed. Shego and Drakken were both pretty tired so they decided to go to bed. But Drakken couldn't sleep.

_Does this mean we're dating? I'm so confused. I've always liked Shego of course, but I didn't think she'd like me. Or maybe she's just confused. She probably just needs some attention or something. I mean, why would she go that far just for some raise or vacation? I better get some sleep, I'll think more tomorrow._

And with that, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it takes me so long to make new chapters, I'll try to speed it up! Now, let me stop bugging you so you can read this chapter! Might be bumped to a T rating.**

The next morning, Drakken woke up tied to a chair. He looked up and saw Shego standing in front of him with an angry expression on her face.

"So, you think you can just mess with my feelings like that?" she asked harshly, glaring at him. "What? I wasn't-" "Shut up!" she interrupted, kicking him.

"I actually thought that you cared about me! Well, apparently I was wrong." she said angrily as her hands lit up. "But I docare about you!" he exclaimed. Shego scoffed and looked down at him. "Wrong choice of words."

Shego raised her hand to hit him, but he got an idea. When she swung her fist to hit him, he actually managed to dodge it. She stood there, her face full of confusion and shock. When she tried again, he moved out of the way**, **_again. _

"Stop moving!" she yelled, looking even angrier than before. Drakken smirked, "Make me.". She growled and grabbed him roughly, her nails were digging into his skin. Drakken yelped "Okay, okay! I get it! Can you please stop now?" Shego laughed, "Oh, I haven't even _started_."

Drakken's eyes widened and Shego just laughed. Just as she was about to hit him, she brought her hand back and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she ran over to him and immediately tried to untie him. Drakken narrowed his eyes at her "_Okay_? You tried to kill me!"

"I'm _so_ sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you!" she exclaimed, finally getting him free from the rope. He sighed, "Shego, what has been up with you lately? Do you have a serious case of bipolar or something?" Shego laughed, "Good one, Dr.D! But, I have no idea what you're talking about.". Drakken stood up and looked at Shego. "Well, you've just been really.. _moody."_

When Drakken said that word, he got some weird kind of **déjà****vu. But he forgot about it when Shego began to speak. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter! Let's play a game!" she cheered, smiling at him. "A ****_game?_****" he wondered "Yes! How about-" she was cut off by Drakken "Shego, please stop! You're freaking me out!" **

** Shego stared at him and her eyes began to water. "Y-you don't like me?" Drakken immediately regretted saying that. "No, I do! But you're just-" Shego started crying "I knew it! I'm nothing to you!" she stood there and just continued to cry. Drakken sighed "Shego, I didn't mean-" he tried.**

** "Just leave me alone!" she screamed, turning away from him. "Okay, fine! We can play a game!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms in annoyance. Shego stopped crying and grinned "Let's play 'Spin The Bottle'!" she suggested, clasping her hands together. ****_Oh, doodles. _****Drakken thought "But, don't we need more people for that?"**

** Shego thought for a moment and then smiled. "We can invite Kimmie and Stoppable over!" ****_Fantastic.. _****Drakken thought "Okay, fine, go call them." Shego's smile grew even bigger and she ran over and kissed Drakken's cheek. Drakken rubbed his cheek and grinned stupidly. **

** As she walked by him, she whispered in his ear. "Next time it'll be on the ****_lips_****." Shego smirked and walked into the living room. Drakken walked into his office and sat down. Okay, so maybe the new Shego isn't ****_that _****bad. But it's still very confusing, Shego is ****_never_**** like this, so why now? Oh well, she'll probably stop eventually.**

******Later..**

** Kim and Ron had agreed to come over. Shego and Drakken were sitting in the living room waiting. She had been staring at Drakken the whole time and finally decided to take action. She wrapped her arms around his and ****_cuddled_**** with him. Shego does ****_not _****cuddle. "Shego, can you move please?" he asked, hoping she would actually listen. "Okay, sure." she replied simply. ****_Finally.. _****he thought.**

** Well, she moved, but she didn't really make it better. She had lied down on the couch and put her head on his lap. "Better?"she asked sweetly "No, not really." he responded. "You know what, you're right." she said, getting up. He sighed in relief, but then Shego sat on his lap, facing him. Drakken was just sitting there in shock.**

** "C'mon, doc. Let's get warmed up first." she purred, putting her hands on his face. She moved closer to him, and just as they were about to lock lips, the doorbell rang. Shego sighed "I guess we'll just have to wait!". After Shego had finally let Drakken get up, he opened the door. Standing there, obviously, was Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.**

** "Hey guys!" Kim greeted, Ron waving next to her. "Hey, come in." Drakken offered, gesturing his arms into the lair. They walked in, and Kim smirked. "Hey Drakken, you got a little something right here." Kim said, pointing to her cheek to represent his. Drakken wiped his cheek and as a result, got black lipstick on his hands. ****_Nnngh, Shego needs to buy better lipstick, jeez. It shouldn't be coming on to my cheek._**

** "Um, right, thanks.." he muttered. Kim giggled and sat down on the couch. Ron decided to do the same "So, are we ready to play?" Ron asked. "Um, ask Shego, she's the one who came up with the idea." Drakken responded. "Where is Shego?" Kim questioned, looking around. Drakken sighed "Shego! Come on!". There was no response, so Drakken went upstairs to look for her.**

** He went to her room and knocked on her door. When she opened it, his mouth dropped open. She was wearing a black dress, much like the one Kim wore when she had the Moodulator on. Shego smirked "I just love this dress! Don't you?" Drakken stuttered "W-well I- um- I-". Shego laughed a little and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go play the game!" she exclaimed as she pulled him downstairs.**

** "Wow, Shego. Nice dress, I have one just like it!" Kim complimented as she looked at Drakken and smirked. "Apparently I'm not the only one who likes it." she commented. Shego turned around and smiled at Drakken. "Yeah.." Drakken cleared his throat awkwardly "So, can we play the game now?" Ron asked impatiently. **

** Shego turned back around to face Kim and Ron. "Oh, right.." she ran off and came back with a bottle. "Okay, so everybody knows how to play, right?" Shego questioned, hoping she wouldn't have to explain. They all nodded, and Shego pulled Drakken over to the couch so they could sit. "Okay, here we go!" she exclaimed.**

** She had spun the bottle. Apparently, she had practiced spinning things so that they go in a certain direction. So, as a result, it landed on Drakken. Shego didn't hesitate at all, she kissed Drakken smack on the lips. Drakken didn't kiss her back, though. He thought it'd be awkward if they were just sitting there kissing in front of two teenagers. Well, they were, but both of them putting effort into it? Yeah.**

** After 5 seconds, Drakken had actually managed to remove Shego from him. "Okay, Kim, you go." Drakken said as he wiped his lips to make sure Shego didn't leave her "mark" again. Kim spun the bottle and it landed on our favorite blue boy, Drakken. Kim and Drakken both made grossed out faces. Meanwhile, Ron and Shego were ****_really _****not happy.**

** After about 8 minutes of hesitation, Drakken and Kim leaned in for a kiss.**

******To be continued..**

**Cliffy! I know, I'm so cruel. Well, I guess we'll see what happens on the next chapter!**

**~ NovalleNation**


End file.
